


for the first time

by kevkyu



Series: day6 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom jae, dowoon and jae's first time, soft smut, top dowoon, valentines day themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: from the first time dowoon seen jae, he knew he had to love and cherish him.





	for the first time

from the first moment dowoon had seen jae, he knew he had to love and cherish him. dowoon was twelve at the time, and his parents were going out of town for work and wouldn’t be back for two weeks, so they hired a fifteen year old named jaehyung- jae for short. at the time he was so lanky and awkward and he had a weird fohawk hairdo, but dowoon couldn’t help the heart palpitations that he felt when his eyes met jae’s own.

over those two weeks, jae would help dowoon with his homework and watch dramas with him. the two of them managed to get close, and dowoon fell more in love with his babysitter. by the time the two weeks were over, dowoon cried because he didn’t want him to leave and jae promised he’d be back to play games with him. jae left the yoon household with misty eyes and a runny nose.

as the two of them grew, they grew closer and closer, till the point where they were practically attached at the hip. dowoon’s heart was so full of jae and he couldn’t wait for the day that he could tell jae how he truly felt. throughout dowoon’s junior year, he thought of ways to woo jae. to confess to him and tell him how truly beautiful he thought he was. but of course, things don’t go according to plan so when dowoon finally worked up his courage to ask his hyung out to dinner and a movie, jae had gotten into a relationship with a nice man named younghyun.

he would never forget how it felt to knock on jae’s door with a bunch of artificial flowers in his arms and a shy smile on his face, ready to ask him, only to have a half naked man with toned arms to open the door, his voice calling out to jae, “i think you have a visitor, babe,” he had said and jae got off the sofa him and dowoon had fallen asleep on together multiple times.

“at this hour?” he had asked, coming over to the opened door as he pulled his long striped shirt down and a smile grew on his face, “oh, dowoonie! did you need something?” completely clueless to the situation till he looked into dowoon’s eyes, and could see how they became glossy.

“a-ah, no, nevermind.” he softly said and shook his head.

“goodnight hyung.” he whispered as he quickly turned on his heel to run down the steps from his apartment and all the way home, breathing harshly as he cried into the fake roses. his first love, and his first heartbreak.

after that had happened, dowoon shut jae out the best he could. replying to jae’s texts with one word messages because it hurt so bad to talk to him. he wanted to be the one to make jae happy, be the one to hold his hand and kiss away his tears. to be the one to tell him that he didn’t need those ridiculous security glasses- that he was just as beautiful, if not more without those damn frames.

as summer came closer, so did the end of younghyun’s and jae’s relationship. they both wanted different things, and they could respect that so they called it off without any hard feelings, but it still broke jae’s heart. so that’s how jae ended up at dowoon’s door at one in the morning, eyes pink from crying and his nose irritated from rubbing at it with his hoodie sleeve. all dowoon could do was stare and bring him inside from the night’s cold air.

like that, the two became close again. if dowoon wasn’t at school, he was with jae, and if jae wasn’t at the cafe he was with dowoon. it was dowoon’s freshman year of college when he finally worked up the nerve again to ask jae out, the twenty-one year old walked into the cafe, ears burning as he held jae’s favorite sweets under his arm and a plushie in his hand.

“jae hyung,” dowoon called out to the worker who was clearly playing on his phone under the counter, causing the now twenty-four year old to look up with a sheepish smile. “what do you have there dowoonie?” he asks, tilting his head.

“hyung be quiet.” dowoon shakes his head as he finally came up to the counter.

“these are for you, hyung,” he then says, after jae was finally able to keep himself from talking.

“i know these are valentines day related,” he trails off and jae laughs.

“dowoonie, it’s november,” he softly informs the boy- man.

 “i know.” he simply says, “but i want you to be my valentine… and i wanted to ask you out.” he says quickly.

there was a thick moment of silence before jae answered, “i’d love that.” he smiled at dowoon, cheeks pink as the plushie in dowoon’s hand.

* * *

dowoon had spent nearly the whole day preparing for later that night, it had been four months since him and jae started dating, he has honestly never been happier and he wants to show jae how much he loves him. from the time jae left at nine in the morning, he snuck out of bed and into the kitchen to call his mom to get the proper instructions for making an amazing dinner for jae and even make him a red velvet cake with a thin layer of chocolate frosting. there were fake flowers sat on their small table as a centerpiece, with heart shape balloons clipped onto the plastic stem. in the bedroom there were a few lit candles just to give the room a nice scent and a bottle of lube with valentine's day themed condoms under his pillow.

the two had talked about doing it for the first time a couple weeks ago, and jae had shyly admitted that he wanted to do it with dowoon for the first time on valentines day so they could do more cheesy stuff after that, like watching shitty romcoms and valentines day episodes of their favorite shows.

to say that dowoon was nervous when jae got home was an understatement, he wanted everything to be perfect and he wanted jae to love what he had done. he fidgeted as he lead jae down the hall to the kitchen, chewing on his lip and squeezing jae’s hand nervously.

“dowoonie, relax,” jae softly nudges him and smiles, “it’s just me, there’s no need to get so worked up,” he hums and leans against dowoon.

“that’s exactly the problem!” dowoon’s voice cracked as he yelped, “you’re you, you’re so perfect- and, and you’re so amazing! i want everything to be perfect and amazing as you are.” he quickly rambles out to his boyfriend, only to be kissed quiet.

“i’m sure everything is perfect, dowoonie.” he smiles in a comforting way that calms dowoon’s nerves. he stared into jae’s eyes and parted his lips, nearly telling him that he loved him, so he bit his tongue and smiled back.  “thanks jae hyung,” he sighed out and lead him into the dining room.

he kissed jae’s knuckles before letting go of his hand to show him the decorated room, watching as jae’s eyes lit up, “dowoonie, this is amazing.” he says, going over to the table- only to be stopped so dowoon could pull his chair out for him.

“thank you…” jae trails off as he sits down and glanced at the flowers curiously.

“are those fake?” he asks, eyeing the roses with a content little hum.

“uh.. yeah,” dowoon nodded and rubbed his neck sheepishly, “i know how allergic you are to real ones, so i got the fake ones instead.” he admits, which causes jae’s heart to swoon. he can’t think of anyone who had ever treated him like dowoon has, like he’s the most important person in the world.

he was so lucky to have dowoon, and he hoped that tonight he could prove it to him.

throughout dinner, the two exchanged shy glances and rubbed each other’s calves with their feet, just to rile the other up- and it was working. by the end of dinner, jae was squirming in his seat, and dowoon was already starting to get hard.

“let’s worry about the dishes later, c-can we just go to our room?” jae mumbled as he tugged on dowoon’s wrist to get him out of the cheap ikea chair he was sat in, dowoon just couldn’t resist how cutely jae asked him, so he nodded and held his hand as they went down the hall.

somewhere along the short walk, the two of them started kissing and dowoon gently cupped the side of jae’s face as he pushed him to the bed.

“hyung, please let me take care of you,” he mumbles as he leaned down to pepper his neck in opened mouth butterfly kisses. jae just whined in response and closed his eyes, letting the younger take care of him.

the two kissed and kissed as they slowly rocked against each other, soft pants and whines leaving their mouths as dowoon slowly peels off jae’s clothing, eyeing the sight of his boyfriend’s soft chest and stomach. he was absolutely breathtaking, he loved the way jae’s body reacted to his fingertips dancing down his chest to his belly button as he leaned down to gently kiss over his heart before tugging on his bud with his teeth; that caused jae to gasp and beautifully arch his back for dowoon.

“hyung, you’re so pretty,” dowoon mumbles against jae’s soft skin, pressing kisses down to his hip before finally pulling away to take the lube and condoms out from under the pillow. “please tell me now if you want to stop, i don’t think i can control myself.” he shakily says and jae looks up at him.

“please, dowoonie, i want you.” he pleads and dowoon leaned down to kiss him.

he wouldn’t admit it, but for the past week he had been researching how to do it right and make sure he doesn’t hurt jae, also to make it pleasurable for him.

“i’m already clean… if you know what i mean.. i knew i wanted it tonight.” jae mumbles, turning to hide his face in the bed, embarrassed to tell him that he made sure he wouldn’t have something gross happen.

“oh… good!” dowoon awkwardly says with a bright blush as he helps to shift jae on the bed, pushing one of the four pillows on the bed under the small of his back so he was more comfortable as he then pulled jae’s “lucky” jeans off him to reveal his long, smooth legs.

“hyung.. it’s so unfair, you’re so beautiful… the rest of the world deserves some beauty too,” he mumbles as he kissed his hips, just above where his below average cock rested, pink and hard as dowoon avoided it. he kissed down to his thighs and spread his legs, sucking marks into them as he carefully pops open the lube and squirts it all over his fingers. he warmed it up by rubbing them together as he slowly pushed a finger into him and kissed closer to the spot he craved to be touched.

the maroon haired boy whined and pushed back down on dowoon’s finger as he tried to get dowoon to take him into his hand- but instead, he was greeted with dowoon’s slightly chapped lips wrapped around his head, causing him to cry out loudly at the feeling.

dowoon hummed around him as he sucked him off and slowly fingered him, using his thumb to rub jae’s balls, wanting to please the one he loved most.

as he added a finger one by one, he slowly scissored him and spread his fingers before curling them to press right against his prostate, which caused jae’s eyes to squeeze shut and his stomach clench as he tried to curl in on himself. “dowoonie, dowoonie,” he panted out needily.

“please, i need you now.” he shakily says and dowoon blushes deeply, even though they had gotten this far… it was all now setting in. he was really going to make love to his first and only love.

“oh, oh, okay.” he nodded and stripped off his own clothes quickly, fumbling with his jeans and boxers before he was finally in his birthday suit like jae.

“you called me beautiful… but look at you dowoonie, you’re so… wow… you’re perfect.” he whispers in awe causing dowoon to blush more and look down at himself.

“thanks…” he chuckled as he lubed himself up before having jae rip open the condom sealed in the pink condom wrapper, thanking jae with a quick, gentle kiss.

he put the condom on before adding more lube so the slide would be less painful and easier; he nudged between jae’s thighs and moved another pillow under jae’s head as he took one of jae’s delicate hands into his own and held it as he used his other hand to guide him into his hole, slowly pushing in; dowoon gasped at the tight heat around him, but he still took his time as he pushed in so he wouldn’t hurt jae.

after he fully bottomed out, he waited for jae to be ready and adjusted, his and jae’s fingers still intertwined as jae leaned up to kiss dowoon, eyes closing as he hooked a leg over dowoon’s waist, wordlessly telling him to move already. when he did, they moaned into each other’s mouths, causing jae to push his tongue into dowoon’s mouth as the younger rocked into him.

soon breaking the kiss, dowoon leaned down to whisper into jae’s ear, “i’m so lucky to have you hyung,” he shakily says, causing jae to blush at the intimacy of his words.

“b-but.. dowoonie, i’m even luckier to have you… to have someone who loves and cherishes me no matter what… i don’t deserve you.” he whimpers out as he hugs his shoulders with his free arm, nearly crying from dowoon’s words and the pleasure he felt.

soft words were exchanged and kisses were shared. hickies bloomed on necks and pants echoed in the room, followed by the sounds of skin slapping on skin. pleads coming from jae’s plump lips, grunts and moans leaving the pair as they each got closer and closer.

dowoon was the first to cum, the heat of jae and the constant rocking finally sending him over the edge, but he didn’t pull out. instead, he continued to fuck his hips into him and moved his hand in between them to play with jae’s head which caused jae to twitch, whine, moan, and then finally came into dowoon’s hand.

although they were both exhausted after that, dowoon still managed to pull out, tie his condom and toss it in the bin near the bedroom door as he went to get a towel to clean the lube off jae’s thighs and hole, get them both dressed in pyjama bottoms and t-shirts, before the two of them cuddled in bed to watch ‘can’t buy me love’ (the two bantered over it; “but hyung… that’s not a valentines movie,” “please dowoonie?” “...fine….”)

jae’s head rested on dowoon’s chest as they cuddled, legs tangled together.

“dowoonie.” he softly said, catching the younger’s attention again.

“hmm?” he replied, a small smile on his face, “everything was perfect, thank you.. i love you.” he sincerely says, watching as dowoon’s ears turned redder by the second. although they had shared hundreds of “i love yous” in the past nine years, this time it was different and it left dowoon breathless.

“i love you too.” he replied before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “more than you could ever know.”


End file.
